Love Conquers All
by MiaDuckling93
Summary: We follow the lives of Emma Swan's children as they try to convince their mom that she's a hero, and get the family that they so desperately deserve. I Own nothing.


Chapter 1

The Greatest Discovery

Emma Swan couldn't believe that another year had blown by. Today was her 28th birthday, and just like all the rest she was spending it alone. Given up as a baby, Emma was convinced that her parents didn't want her. She had been in and out of different foster homes her entire life, and as hard as it was, had accepted the fact that she would forever be alone. Little did she know that something magical was about to happen, that would change her life forever.

Emma unlocked the door to her apartment after returning from another long day at work. She was a bail bondsman, and most days she worked late tracking down various people who were trying to run from their problems. She opened the door kicked off her shoes and set a bag of groceries on the counter. She pulled out a small box from a local bakery, and took out a small cupcake. She placed a candle in the middle of it, and lit it using a match. Emma stared at the little flame. "Happy Birthday Emma" she said to herself, and blew out the candle. Just as quickly as the flame went out, her doorbell rang. "Who could that be" she said to herself, her mind began going through all the people she had caught hoping it wasn't one of them coming to kill her. She opened the door but much to her surprise there wasn't a convict but two children, a boy and a girl standing outside her door way. The boy who appeared to be 10 or 11 was wearing red sneakers, jeans, a black coat, and had a tan back pack on. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. The girl appeared to be 5 or 6 was wearing pink sneakers, jeans, and a pink coat. She had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. Both kids stared at Emma, their eyes wide open and smiling from ear to ear.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked. "Are you Emma Swan" the boy asked. "Yes why?" replied Emma, in a very cautious tone. "My names Henry" he said, he pointed at the little girl. "And this is Maya, were your kids". Emma froze for a second upon hearing him. "You're what" she said in shock. The children pushed past her, and made their way into the apartment. Emma closed the door and followed them. "You guys must be mistaken, I don't have any kids" she said. "Yes you do" said Henry. "10 years ago, did you give up a baby boy for adoption", "And 5 years ago, did you give up a baby girl" Maya said. "That was us" they said in unison. Emma looked at both children. It all started coming back to her, she began to feel dizzy, and a rush of anxiety ran through her. "Would you give me a minute" She said as she headed to the bathroom. "Sure" said both of the kids. "Are you going to eat that cupcake?" Maya asked just as Emma was about to close the door. "Uh no you can have it" Emma said closing the door. "See I told you she would remember us" Henry said to his sister. "I just hope she believes" Maya said. "Don't worry she will" said Henry reassuring his baby sister. Maya smiled and together they shared the cupcake.

Emma couldn't believe what was happening. How did both children that she gave up for adoption all those years ago find her? Even more importantly how did she even know if they were hers, the last time she saw either of them they were babies. She opened the door a little, just enough to get a good look at them. She could see her nose on Henry, and Maya had her green eyes. Desperately, she tried to remember what their fathers looked like. But sadly she could only remember Henrys. He was the love of her life. The only person she wanted to spend her life with. Unfortunately he left her, and let her go to jail for some stolen watches. Up until now she hadn't thought about him at all, it was one of those things that you shove into the back of your mind and hope that you never have to think about again. She stared at the kids and watched as they ate the cupcake. She tried to convince herself that they were not hers, but deep down something inside her knew that they were.

After managing to calm herself down, she left the bathroom and went to join them in the kitchen. "We should get going" Henry said as she walked in. "Going where?" asked Emma. "We want you to come home with us" Maya said as she wiped frosting off her mouth. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. These kids didn't even know her, but yet they trusted her enough to get a ride. She looked at both of them then said. "Ok here's the thing it's getting late, I'm tired and not leaving, but I am going to call the cops." She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Then we will just tell them you kidnaped us" Henry said with a very conniving smile on his face. "And they will believe you because I'm birth mom" said Emma. "But you guys wouldn't do that" she said in a serious tone. "Try us" said Maya. Emma stared at them hoping that one of them would crack. But much to her dismay neither one did. "You guys are pretty good" she said "but here's the thing there's not a lot I'm good at, but I do have one thing let's call it my super power, I can tell when anyone is lying, and you two are" She raised the phone and started dialing. "Wait" said Maya running next to Emma and grabbing her hand. "Please don't call the cops, just come home with us, please" Emma looked at the clock on her microwave, it was almost ten, calling the cops would be a several hour ordeal, and truthfully all she wanted to do was go to bed. Wore out from her long day at work she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "Where is home" she asked. "Storybrooke Main" said Henry. "Alight then, let's get you guys back to Storybrooke".

The car ride to Storybrooke was strangely quiet. Emma expected the kids would be asking her all kinds of questions. But instead they just stared at her and would occasionally share a smile. After some time, Henry pulled out a book from his back pack. Emma glanced at the book. It was really big and had large golden letters that read Once Upon A Time. "You guys like fairy tales" Emma asked. "Oh these aren't fairy tales" said Henry. "There not" asked Emma. "Nope these stories are true, each of them actually happened" Henry responded. "Right sure they did" said Emma. "Use your super power see if were lying" Maya said from the back seat. "Look just because you believe something doesn't make it true". Emma said. "That's exactly what makes it true" said Maya. "And you should know more than anyone" said Henry. "And why is that" asked Emma. "Because you're in it" Maya said. "Oh kids you guys got problems" Emma said. "Yep and you're gonna fix them" said Henry smiling at Emma then back at Maya. Emma didn't say anything she just gave a friendly smile and went back to concentrating on driving. It went silent again, but it didn't last long. "Oh no" Maya whispered to herself. Emma looked back to see if she was ok. "You alright kid" she asked. "Yea, I just didn't want the ride to be over". Emma didn't have to ask she saw what was making her upset. On the right side of the road there was a sign that read Welcome to Storybrooke.

Emma drove into the town. It seemed like a nice place. The buildings looked old and had some sort a historical look to them. "Ok kids how about some address" she said as they drove into the town square. "It's the corner of 44th and not telling you street" said Henry. Emma slammed on the brakes she put the car into park, got out and slammed the door. Maya and Henry followed her out of the car and stood next to her. "Look you guys it's been a long night, and it's almost" Emma paused and turned around to read the time off the clock tower. "Eight fifteen" she said confused. "Oh that clock hasn't moved my entire life, times frozen here" said Henry. "Excuse me" said Emma. "The evil queen did it with her curse, she sent everyone from the enchanted forest here" said Maya. Emma seriously couldn't believe what these kids were saying. "So let me get this straight, the evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here" said Emma. "Yea and there trapped" said Maya. "So there stuck here, in Storybrooke Main" said Emma. "Yea and they don't remember who they are" said Henry. Emma just stared at them. "Boy these kids have really active imaginations" she thought.

Just then a man who was walking his dog spotted them. "Henry, Maya there you to are" he said as he walked up to them. Emma studied him as he got closer. "He looks normal to me" she thought. Red hair, glasses, tan dress pants and a black coat, "Doesn't seem cursed to me" she thought to herself. "Where have you guys been, and who is this" he asked when he got closer. "Hi Archie" they both said. "This is our mom" Maya said excited. "Oh I see" said Archie. "Hi" said Emma, "I'm just trying to give them a ride home, do you know where they live" she asked. "Oh sure, Henry lives down on Mifflin street, the Mayors house, it's the big white one you can't miss it, and Maya lives a few houses down, it's a small red house" said Archie. "You're the mayor's kid" Emma said looking at Henry. "Um maybe" Henry said looking at the ground. "So where were you guys today, you missed your sessions" Asked Archie. "We went on a field trip" said Maya. Archie knelt down to the little girl's eye level. "Maya what did I tell you about lying" he said in a soft voice. "Giving into ones dark side never accomplishes anything" "Okay" Emma said interrupting him. "I really should be getting them home" "right" said Archie, "Well have a good night, and be good you two" he said nodding at Henry and Maya. He smiled then walked away. "So that's your guy's shrink" Emma asked. "Were not crazy" Henry said. "I didn't say that" said Emma. "But he doesn't look cursed to me, maybe he's just trying to help you" "He's the one who needs help" said Maya, "right because he doesn't remember" said Emma still not convinced. "Exactly" Maya said getting excited. "See your getting it" "sure kid" Emma said. "Now if were done here we really should be going, I need to get you guys home" The kids followed her back into the car, and they drove off.

Sure enough Archie was right, Emma found the big white house. She parked the car on the side of the street and her and Henry got out. "Stay here kid" she said to Maya. Maya nodded and watched them disappear between the bushes that surrounded the house. "Please don't take me back here" Henry said as they walked the sidewalk that led to the front door. "Kid I have to, I'm sure your parents are worried about you" Emma replied. "I don't have parents" Henry began "Just a mom and she's evil" "That's a bit extreme" said Emma. "It's true, and she doesn't love me she only pretends to" Henry said. Emma looked into his innocent eyes. "Aww kid, I'm sure that isn't true" Just then the front door opened, and a woman who Emma assumed was Henry's mom came running out. She looked like a very elegant and rich women. She was dressed in a gray dress with black tights, and had should length black hair. "Henry" she said in a relieved tone. As she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Are you ok?" she asked, "Where have you been, what happened?" He pushed himself away from her. "I found my real mom" he said angrily as he ran inside and up the stairs. The woman, who was in shock turned and looked at Emma, "Your Henry's birth mom" she said, "Hi' said Emma feeling completely awkward. The woman composed herself. "I'm Regina Mills" she said in a friendly voice, "I'm the mayor, and who are you might I ask" "Emma, Swan" said Emma. "Well miss Swan how would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted" asked Regina. "Uh thanks but I really should be going" Emma said remembering she still had one more kid to get home. "Very well then Miss Swan, I do hope you have a safe trip home" Regina said "and thank you for bringing Henry back" Regina walked into the house and shut the door.

Emma started walking back to her car but turned around just in time to see Henry looking at her from a second story window. He closed the curtains when she saw him. Emma sighed and kept walking. When she reached the car she looked in to make sure that Maya was still there. Sure enough there she was sitting in the back. Emma got into the car and started it up. "Ok kid your turn" she said. "Please don't take me back" Maya begged with tears beginning to form. "I have to get you back to your parents" Emma said. "I don't have parents" Maya said "Just a daddy and he's mean, he hates me". Emma was starting to see an ironic similarity between the two kids. She softened her voice. "Look sweetie, I'm sure your dad misses you, and if I don't bring you back I will be in big trouble" "He doesn't love me" Maya said "Use your super power, see if I'm lying" she begged. Emma didn't know what to say. She had never been a mother so comforting a child was new to her. But she did know one thing, Maya wasn't lying.

Emma pulled into the driveway of the small red house. "Wow this place really needs some work" she thought to herself. The grass was severely over grown. There was a pile of garbage building up in the back yard. The bricks on the house were faded and cracked. And the roof was caving in. Emma got out of the car she pushed her seat forward, and poked her head into the back seat. "Come on sweetie" Emma said in a soft voice while extending out her hand. Maya was shaking. "I don't wanna go" she said. "I know sweetie but this is the way it has to be". Emma leaned in to grab her hand but Maya moved farther away into the back seat. "You don't understand" Maya cried "He makes me sleep under the stairs". "Why would he make you do...?" Emma paused, she saw something on Mayas neck. "Kid was it that" she asked. "A bruise" Maya said as she pulled her shirt away from her neck, exposing it so Emma could see it. "Oh my God" Emma said. The bruise was in the shape of hand print, and it looked fresh. "Sweetie do you have more of these" Emma asked. Maya nodded, she lifted up her shirt to show Emma her stomach. Emma was horrified at what she saw. The poor kid's entire torso was covered in bruises of different sizes and color, she also was nothing but skin and bones. Emma could see every bone on the poor kid's body. "He doesn't feed you either" Emma said. Maya nodded her head. "There's no way I'm leaving her here" she thought to herself. Just then the front door opened, and out walked a very tall man.

"Who's here!" the man yelled. Maya began shaking even more, her heart began to race and she started hyperventilating. Emma touched her hand. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you" she said reassuring her. "Just stay in the car". Maya nodded and crawled onto the floor behind the passenger seat. "Who's here!" the man yelled again, now standing in the middle of the yard. The man was about 2 feet taller than Emma. He was wearing brown paints, and a yellow shirt with a green vest. He had jet black hair and a long beard. It was obvious he had been drinking. He was swaying back and forth. His eyes were dilated, his face looked sweaty and flushed, and Emma could smell the alcohol coming off his breath when he talked. "Who are you?" he said when he saw Emma. "My names Emma, I'm lost I parked in your driveway so I could figure out where I was", she said, not wanting him to know about Maya. "No you're not" the man said. "I saw you talking to someone in the back seat... Who is it?" he demanded. "No one I was just looking at a map" Emma said. "No you weren't" he said giving her a sinister smile. "Ya know my little girl is missing" the man said, "and if you've got her, you had better give her back, she's mine" Emma didn't say anything "You do have her don't you" he said after reading expression. "Give her back!" he yelled. "You're not getting her back" Emma said. "I know what you have been doing to her, and sir let me tell you there isn't a judge in this world that would let you keep her" Emma said. "Fine take her" the man said. "That kid wasn't meant to have a home anyway, I mean her own mother didn't want her". Emma froze a rush of guilt ran through her. "Oh that must be you" the man said. "We both see how that turned out, you didn't want her the first 5 years of her life, you won't want her know". He said laughing. "Good luck keeping her from me" he said. "She's mine and I will have her back". The man started walking away. Emma didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she had this rush of feelings come over her. Feelings she had never felt before, feelings of love. "Do you love her" Emma asked. The man turned around. "Excuse me" he said. "Maya, do you love her" Emma said. The man gave her an annoyed look "What does love have to do with it" he said as he walked away. Emma waited until he was a good distance away. Then she got into the car and drove off.

Emma had no idea what had come over her. She took a breath trying to calm herself down. "You ok sweetie" she said looking in the mirror trying to find Maya. Maya climbed into her seat. "Yea I'm ok" she said softly. "Thank you", "Your welcome" Emma said. "Did you really mean what you said" Maya asked. "About what?" asked Emma. "About you loving me" said Maya. Emma went speechless. She was torn about how she should feel. A part of her did love her, but another was filled with guilt and regret. Looking in the mirror she could see Mayas eager face staring at her hoping for an answer. She took a breath "Look kid, it's just that". Maya stopped her. "It's ok, I know it's going to take some time, I love you to" she said with a smile on her face. Emma smiled back, "you know for a 5 year old, you're pretty smart" Maya giggled "Thank you". "So where are we going" she asked. "To the hospital, you need to get checked out" said Emma. "Oh ok" Maya said. "So does this mean I get to live with you now" Maya asked optimistically. Emma's smile dropped "I... I don't think so" she said. "Why not?" Maya asked. "It's complicated" said Emma.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses wasted no time getting to Maya. Emma watched as two of them escorted her into an exam room. Emma was torn at what she should do. Should she leave I mean she was in good hands now, but Emma knew that she would most likely end up in the foster system, a place Emma knew too well. Most kids were just meal tickets for the families, and they never had a stable home, always being moved to a new place when the families grew tired of them. Emma fought with herself for several minutes, but was interrupted when she heard a voice from behind her. "Thank you for bringing her in" a woman said. Emma turned around the women was very humble looking. She wore a dark gray skirt, and a light gray sweater. She had short black hair, and had this very sweet and caring disposition in her voice. "Uh you're welcome" Emma said. The women came up to her and shook her hand. "My names Mary Margaret" she said "I'm a teacher at Maya's school, I also volunteer at the hospital if you're wondering" Emma smiled. There was something about this woman that she liked. It could have just been her sweet nature, but Emma felt like there was connection between them, as if they had met before.

"So you thanked me for bringing her in" Emma said "did you know what was happening" Emma asked. "Yes" Mary Margaret said. "I have been trying for months to have her brought in, no one else would believe me, they assumed she just wanted attention" "What tipped you off" Emma asked. "I saw a huge bruise on her arm one day, she kept telling me she fell down the stairs, but I knew what it was". "So what's her father's deal anyway" Emma asked. "His name is Stromboli, he owns a marionette puppet shop in town" said Mary Margaret. "Him and his wife adopted Maya a few years ago, but a month after they got her his wife died unexpectedly" "And he's been abusing her ever since" Emma said feeling guilty again. "It is sad, but it's not your fault" Mary Margaret said. "Yes it is" Emma said. "What do mean" Mary Margaret asked innocently. "I'm her… I'm her mother" Emma said. Mary Margaret was stunned, and began to feel bad about what she said. "I am so sorry" she said, "I know you must have had good intentions". Mary Margaret placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Hey at least she's safe now" Emma smiled. "Well I have to go" Mary Margaret said "It was nice to meet you, I'm sorry I didn't get your name" she said. "It's Emma, Emma Swan" "Well it was nice to meet you Emma" Mary Margaret said, and she walked away.

It started raining as Emma was leaving Storybrooke. She made the hard decision that she should leave. After all she had no idea how to care for a child, and she still thought that they would be better off without her. She closed her eyes and took a breath. As she opened her eyes she saw a wolf standing in the middle of the road. Emma slammed on the brakes, but due to the roads being wet she began sliding all over the place. She turned the wheel trying to correct the car but instead it went sideways and slammed into the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. Emma's head hit the steering wheel and she blacked out.

The next morning Emma woke up and found herself behind bars in jail. She stood up and touched her forehead. "I see you've finally sobered up" a man said from across the room. He was sitting at a desk that was in a small office. "I wasn't drunk there was a wolf standing in the middle of the road" Emma said. The man got up from his desk and walked towards her. Emma assumed he was the sheriff after seeing his badge. He had on tan dress pants, a tan vest and a black leather jacket. His hair was a light brown, and Emma had to admit he was nice looking. "You must be the sheriff" Emma said. "You are correct, names Graham" he said. "So a wolf that's what you're going with" he said "It's true" Emma said. Just then Regina came bursting into the room. "Graham Henry's gone again, I need you to help me find…" she stopped when she saw Emma. "What's she doing here? Do you know where he is" she demanded "Lady I haven't seen him since I dropped him off with you" "Well he wasn't in his room this morning" she said. "Calm down Madame Mayor" Graham said. "We'll find him, but we have another problem as well" "And what's that" stated Regina. "I got a call from the hospital this morning, there's a little girl missing" "Emma's heart sank. "What girl" she asked afraid she already knew who it was. "Her names Maya she's an abuse victim that was brought in last night" said Graham. "So now we have two children missing" said Regina, "How are we going to find both of them" she yelled. "I'll find them" Emma said. "You'll what" said Regina. "You heard me, let me out and I'll find them" said Emma. "And how are you going to do that Miss Swan" Regina said annoyed. "Finding people is what I do, now do we have a deal" Emma asked. Graham and Regina looked at each other "Fine" said Regina.

Emma followed Regina to her house so she could search Henry's computer. "Does Henry have a credit card" Emma asked after searching for a few minutes. "No he's ten, why" asked Regina. Looks like he made a big purchase on a web site called who's your momma" said Emma. She brought up the transaction record and was surprised when she found out who owned it. "Mary Margaret Blanchard" she said to herself. "That's Henry's teacher" said Regina.

They made their way down the halls of the school, passing several class rooms, and weaving between the children and teachers who passed by them. Mary Margaret's room was second to the last at the end of the hall. The entered her room and Mary Margaret was standing at her desk organizing some papers. "Do you know where Henry is" Regina demanded as she stormed into the room" "excuses me" Mary Margaret said. "Did you give Henry you credit card so he could find her" Regina said pointing at Emma. "Your Henry's mother too" Mary Margaret said in an overjoyed soft tone. "Henry's not the only child you've give up" Regina said shocked. Emma didn't respond. She didn't want Regina knowing about Maya. "Whatever" Regina said turning her attention back on Mary Margaret. "Did you help him or not" she said. Mary Margaret dug into her wallet. "You don't know anything about this do you" Emma said. "No unfortunately not" she said "I never should have given him that book" said Mary Margaret. "What book are you talking about" Regina demanded. "Just some stories" Mary Margaret said. "As you well know Henry is a special boy and as you might be aware lonely, he needed it". "What he needs is a dose of reality" Regina said in a stern tone. "This is a waste of time" she said as she walked past a desk and knocked a pile of books on the floor. "Have a nice trip back home" she said as she passed Emma and stormed out the door.

Emma knelt down and helped Mary Margaret pick up the books. "Sorry to have bothered you" Emma said. "Oh its ok" said Mary Margaret. They set the books back on the desk. "So you're really Maya and Henry's mom" Mary Margaret asked. "Yea" Emma said nervously. "That's amazing, how wonderful for them" Mary Margaret said. "So" Emma said changing the subject. "How's the book supposed to help" "What do you think stories are for" Mary Margaret said. "These stories the old ones there's a reason we all know them, there a way for us to deal with are world" The two women walked out of the class room and into the hall. "I gave them each a book, but sadly Mayas father burned hers" Mary Margaret said. "So why did you give them the book" Emma asked. "I gave them the book because I wanted them to have the most important thing a person can have" "And what's that" asked Emma. "Hope, believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing" "You know where they are, don't you" Emma said. "You might wanna check their castle" Mary Margaret said.

Maya and Henry's castle was an old playground set at the edge of a beach. Emma pulled up, and sure enough Mary Margaret was right. Henry and Maya were both sitting on the wooden castle tower. Emma walked up the steps of the tower and sat down next to them. Maya was sitting next to Henry she had her face buried in his chest and Henry had his arms wrapped around his baby sister and was staring at the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved huh" Emma said. "No" Henry said "I thought that when we brought you back it would start moving, and the finale battle would begin" he said. "Kid I'm not fighting any battles" Emma said. "Yes you are, you're here because it's your destiny, you're going to bring back the happy endings" said Henry. Emma looked down at Maya and noticed that she hadn't moved at all. Yesterday the kid was all over her and now it looked like she was hiding. "Is she ok?" Emma asked. Henry looked down at Maya. "It's ok you can show her" he said to his baby sister. Maya slowly raised her head and faced Emma. "Oh my god, kid what happened to you" said Emma. Maya's left eye was black and swollen and her bottom lip had a huge cut on it. Maya started crying again and buried her face into Emma's chest. "Her dad broke into the hospital last night and kidnapped her" said Henry. "After the cops took him she ran here" he said. Emma felt broken hearted she knew she should have stayed last night. Something inside her knew that he would come after her.

"See this why you have to stay" said Henry "so you can bring back the happy endings" "Would you cut it with the book crap kid" Emma said. "You don't have to get hostile" Henry said "We know you like us, you just push us away because we make you feel guilty, but it's ok we know you just wanted to give us our best chance" he said. Emma was speechless. "How do you know that" she asked. Maya lifted her head. "For the same reason Snow White gave you away in the wardrobe" she said. "What" said Emma. "The wardrobe, your parents put you into a wardrobe to save you from the curse" said Maya. "Sure they did" said Emma. She slid off the castle and stood in front of both kids. "Look you guys, I'm not in any book I'm a real person and I'm no savior, but you are right about one thing I wanted to give you guys your best chance". "Now come on we need to go" she said. Maya reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave us" she said softly. "Just stay with us for one week and you'll see that were not crazy" Begged Henry. Emma looked at both of them "One week that's it" she asked "Yes" they both said. Emma couldn't fight it she knew she had to stay, at least long enough to make sure that they would be ok, because if she didn't protect them who would. "Fine" she said "One week but that's it". Smiles began to grow on the both kids.

Emma dropped Maya off at the hospital first. She made sure she got into her room safely. "I'll be back later I promise" she said. "Ok" said Maya. Next stop was Regina's. Emma pulled up and Regina was already waiting at the front door. Henry ran inside without saying a word. "Thank you" Regina said. "You're welcome" said Emma. "He seems to have taken quite a shine to you" Regina said. "Ya know what's crazy" Emma began "yesterday was my birthday, and when I blew out the candle I made a wish I wouldn't be alone" Regina stopped her. "Miss Swan I hope you don't think this is an invitation back into their lives" "Excuse me" said Emma. "That's right Miss Swan I know about Maya". "Do you know what a closed adoption is, it's what you asked for, you made a decision years ago that you didn't want to be a part of them" "But I was just" said Emma "No you don't get to speak" Regina said. "I want you to understand something, Henry is mine not yours, and as for Maya I will make sure that you never get her either". Emma was now seeing what Henry meant about her being evil. "Now miss Swan I suggested that you get into your car and leave, because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do" Regina walked into her house and shut the door. Emma stood there frozen. Hearing Regina's threats made her want to stay even more.

Emma drove into town and found a bed and breakfast, "Seems like a nice place to stay" she said to herself. She walked up the steps and opened the door. "Excuse me" she said. A woman poked her head out from a back room. "I'd like a room" Emma said when she saw the women. "Really" said the women like she never had a customer. She walked up to the counter. She was very friendly looking. White hair pulled back into a bun a green checkered shirt with a purple sweater and a brown skirt. "So how long will you be staying" asked the women. "A week, just a week" said Emma. "And what' the name" the women asked. "Swan Emma Swan" she said. "Emma what a lovely name" said a voice from behind her. Emma turned around, a man with shaggy brown hair wearing a black dress suite and a red tie was standing behind her. "Uh thanks" said Emma. "The moneys all here" the women said handing the strange man a wad of cash. "Yes of course it is" he said as he grabbed the money. He walked to the door "you enjoy your stay Emma" he said before leaving. "Who is that guy" asked Emma. "Mr. Gold, he owns this place" said the women. "The Inn" said Emma "No the town" said the women. "Anyway here's your room key, you enjoy your stay" she said handing Emma the key. "Thanks" Emma said. She walked up the stairs and into her room.

Both Maya and Henry stared out a window from their rooms. They watched the clock tower waiting for it to move, now that they knew Emma was here they were sure it would start moving. As the sun began to set farther into the sky they started to have doubts. But suddenly "Click" the minute hand moved from 15 to 16. They began to smile for they knew that from this moment on their lives and Storybrooke were about to change.


End file.
